


QnA

by scarletsky4748



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, bomin is our favorite maknae, chicken cult, chicken mention everywhere, infinite grandpa, where everywhere is rainbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: There is exactly no connection or underground relation between their chicken cult and the lie detector. Yet somehow, it brings them together.A 'how I marry your mother' plot ft. 3355 in a university setting.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Donghyun, Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Joochan, Jibeom and chicken is just inseparable XD Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

***

The life of a university student is full of color or so they said. Joochan honestly believed it, at first. It was until he went through his second semester and he found himself joining this cult group of chicken thigh lover and marched as the leader.

Well, he’s actually the founder. Chicken thigh is thic dan tasty, pardon you. How possibly he could resist being the number one worshiper?

But, the original reason of this cult existed wasn’t only because of his _de_ _ep_ _love_ towards fried chicken. It’s also the plan of fate. As cheesy as it sounds, the cult was established thank to fate who brought him to encounter the cheap version of Eight Ocean, his most crazy and trusted allies slash friends, in one boarding house. 

The very core members of the chicken cult.

Hong Joochan, him, the one and only true lover of fried chicken, braised chicken, grilled chicken, soup chicken, anything edible chicken related he loves it, as the leader.

Kim Jibeom, the second class of gourmand, his apprentice to be the next wannabe chicken master and the voice of chicken rubber, as the vice.

Lee Jangjun, the promoter and their mouth for barging for free food and drinks, named himself and widely known as the star of all stars, as the icon.

Choi Sungyoon, the owner of rabbit smile that can swoon everyone’s heart with a glance which grants them extra portion of chicken weekly from the auntie manager of a restaurant near their uni, as the secretary.

Bong Jaehyun, the master card owner and their number one benefactor where all the money comes from, the most generous who will do anything as long as it’s not cleaning, and a traitor who loves bread more than chicken, as the treasury.

Kim Donghyun, the one who is obsessed about cleanse and has OCD as his middle name, the only sane person in the cult with close to zero love for chicken that gets them out before the security do, as the bodyguard.

Choi Bomin, with a hand faster than lightning to document all moment, laughable-deadass-embarrassing-shameless moments of their cult, as the photographer.

Son Youngtaek, the man with many talents and actual language skills which benefits their group with big brain and extra link for foreign restaurants, as the public relation.

Bae Sungmin, the only one with the skill to sneak in the queue with his small posture and lovely voice and look, their sense of time so they won’t wait for too long to try new menu, as the manager.

Oh, they have a supervisor who wouldn’t admit himself as one but acted like one anyway and joined their cult activities in one or two occasion for free food. He’s Sir Lee Daeyol. It’s still a secret how he’s a full-time lecturer on contemporary art and part-timer lecturer on economic when he has no degree in economic.

To conclude, the life of a university student is actually full of challenges and a full-time mess.

He’s seriously busy. Assignments, student board, theater plus musical club, and more. Luckily, he has loyal and a-call-away friends on his side, his cult members truly, and weekly fried chicken portion plus live show sitcom in regular. Despite the busy schedule, he can find some bliss there.

Additionally, a little secret he keeps personal (thought to be, everyone just pretends they had zero knowledge for it), he still can share time with his high school crush aka the joker of their cult, Kim Jibeom, and stay on tab with him. 

Although so, sometimes he wished he’s not friend-zoned.

On the hallway to his class, the memory of Christmas three years ago hit, hard. They’re playing king game and each of them should prepare a daring question.

Unexpectedly, there’s this cursed question arrived on Jibeom’s hand.

 _Would you ever date the person on your left side_ _if that person like you?_

Seriously, how it’s possible for a random question shot a bull-eye to his situation.

Then, Jibeom looked at him and easily shook head with this aloof face that Joochan wished to kick so bad. But, he didn’t have the heart since after that Jibeom sweetly explained and looked at him with this adoring and firm gaze.

_“Nope. He’s a good friend of mine. A rare one that I won’t trade with anything else.”_

Since that, his Christmas’ wish remained the same; for Kim freaking Jibeom to change his mind and heart.

Before the wedding bells go ding dong, he'll not give up.

Besides, Jibeom’s current love status is toward game console and chicken. Tough competitors but not a zero chance. He’s actually owning a fine percentage given the possible human opponent already dating his bestie.

His wondering mind paused on its track when his butt landed on his respective chair. Front line on knowledge battle against his favorite lecturer, Kim Sunggyu, today.

He glanced to the side where the subject of his pondering usually found. Yet, his eyes claim no presence there.

“Oy! The fuck we’re searching for you the whole morning!”

Instead, Donghyun appeared out of nowhere, exactly next to his face, and cursed him from the top of his lungs.

It’s not a new thing for the said best friend to curse him for being a nosy. Well, tell him how to hold back his mischief tingling when Donghyun’s tantrum is really fun and entertaining to watch. It’s adorable, Jibeom also agreed, everyone agreed (except Donghyun himself, of course). However, to experience a sudden cussed intensity when he didn’t yet perform or pull any action is _shocking_ _ly_ _painful_. He dramatically grabs on his chest.

Especially, now, in front of him, not only Donghyun, but also Jaehyun, is painting hard as if they just finish a marathon against a T-rex.

 _‘Wow, what a way to start my first class today’_. Joochan thought.

“… what did I do?” his voice sounds as clueless as his face expresses.

Jaehyun took turn after some moment of refilling his oxygen tank. “Didn’t you know the modern communication device called smartphone?”

The sarcasm got him frowning but then, the bass of the song kicked his eardrum immediately, undoing the poke of irritation. The realization hit, he set his phone in ‘Do Not Disturb’ mode this morning. 

He bolts to pull the phone and checked the notification bar once the said mode disabled.

3 calls from ‘Traitor (Bread Lover)’, 5 calls from ‘Ddongie Jjang’, 2 calls from ‘Jangstar Hyung’ and 999+ on his KKT.

Alright, what did he miss? A half sheepish smile bloomed, he took off the earbuds.

“Sorry, it was on don’t disturb mode.” He explained, at least it can save him from a beating, judging how sharp Donghyun is squinting at him. “Ugh.. so what did I miss?” He carefully asked.

Yet, instead of a breath of answer, he is met with a dooming silence as the duo started a staring contest. Donghyun bites his lips (not that visible but they’re friend for years, Joochan knows his gesture inside out upside down even the smallest) while Jaehyun kept staring, being in their own world.

Inwardly Joochan swears, if these two suddenly being lovey- dovey kitten-puppy in front him he’s going to go ew.

“Guys?”

Jaehyun is the first to snap back into reality. There’s uncertainty looming on his face.

Donghyun then opens his mouth.

“So,” then he hesitates. “We know that you like Jibeom, right? And we thought it’s one sided-“

There’s a sudden thunder stroke and Joochan is chocked by his own spit. He never told anyone about his crush???

“Who said tha-“

“Listen first, Jibeom said he likes you.” Jaehyun cuts, straight to the point with this it’s-real-believe-me strong tap on his shoulder.

Joochan sure believes, at that very moment, on that precise millisecond, his brain jumps freely out from his head cause he can’t load a word.

“Come again?”

This time, it’s Donghyun who clarified the news. 

"Jibeom said, he likes you, more than a friend.”

Blink once. Another stare contest happens but this time it’s between Joochan and nothing, while the duo messengers are on the position still, ready to catch Joochan if the news hit too hard.

Joochan blinks. Once, twice, thrice. He holds Jaehyun’s shoulder in return. Face is as serious as if the world is going to end tomorrow.

“Like as in how?”

“He likes you **more** than a friend.”

Imaginatively, his soul collects his brain and puts it back into his head before his heart duplicates itself as a brain. 

Is it suddenly Christmas and Santa actually listened to his prayer? He heard the hohoho laugh at the back of his head

Joochan got himself muted for few seconds before unconsciously almost racks Jaehyun’s whole body for the violence shake with Donghyun’s scream on the background.

***

It’s too good to be true and he can’t help but to grow suspicious.

Afterall, he had checked the calendar, 10 times in a row. It said August 18, not April the 1st. Christmas is four months ahead and his birthday was already two weeks ago.

Talking about birthday, Jibeom treated him personally for a chicken dinner.

Anyway, his point is:

1) it’s too sudden cause he was legit meeting Jibeom’s yesterday for cycling and there’s nothing special occurring. They’re trying new street food, one bowl per usual to save money for their weekly cult meeting.

2) the news spread too quick, the 999+ in his SNS literally people asked for a clarification of dating rumor and about the news and congratulatory notes (apparently, there’s a small group of people shipping them, what's shipping even?).

3) There’s too little information beside the rumor, he hadn’t yet heard the words from the horse’s mouth yet so how he supposed to actually believe it? Jibeom didn’t reply his texts or answer his calls, the same goes with Jaehyun and Donghyun, disappeared, without a trace.

Joochan inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly.

He can’t focus through the first 15 minutes of the class although it’s his favorite. Prof Sunggyu, the prominent figure of their university history, is currently teaching about the possibility and opportunity of tone merged between old classic musical and the booming EDM Trend.

It’s highly interesting at how the Prof compared these two like wasabi and chili sauce.

Unfortunately, his mind is on Jibeom and the echo of his friend screeching before the class started. Donghyun is two desks away with this judging look while Jaehyun is behind Donghyun, he soothingly rubs the shorter's back while paying attention to the class.

“Where’s Kim Jibeom?”

At the sudden mention, his heart drops down. He looks up seeing the concerned face of their Prof.

Well, Jibeom never went absent. Despite him not showing it, everyone knows his big fat ass love towards Prof Sunggyu’s lecture that he’ll even go to his class with bleeding head.

Not that it’ll happen for real, the Prof will probably kick him to a hospital.

“I certainly see him in the music room after Daeyol’s class.”

After that muse, he continues the lecturer, talking about how skipping class is not good. Either it means you’re sick or your head needs a repair.

Like an intermezzo, it’s short. But the impact is big for Joochan.

He glanced at the empty seat beside, making him somehow conscious about the multiple pair of eyes that sneaks to his direction, giving that unwanted attention.

He checked his phone again. No answer yet, his chat is left unopened.

He swears, as soon as the class ends, he is so going to confront the latter.

Though, in the middle of his fuzzy troubled mind, his little heart peaks, asking him the question.

_‘How if it’s real?’_

It’ll be so dreamy.

“Hong Joochan, tell us about the musician said to be one that sold his soul to the devil.”

“Yes, of course yes!"

Joochan blinks, Sunggyu raises a brow.

“Pardon?”

He immediately closes his mouth with a sheepish grin at his prof and think for a sec. Suddenly his big brain title is on question. Remember where his brain now? Same, Joochan didn’t know where its location again, seem like it is out of service.

“… Panini?”

So, he just speaks what crosses his head. A brilliant answer.

Truly.

“Pfft.”

A spit of laughter followed. Donghyun as the suspect immediately turns his head to the opposite direction.

The Prof is likely to be out of words as he just stares for a legit 5 second with his baton up on the air.

“It’s both from Italian, true, but it’s not lunchtime yet so we talk about Paganini, not his food relative.”

A sheepish grin is intact. He’s so going to be doomed if his mind keeps wondering like now. Damn Kim Jibeom.

“Yes! I mean Paganini… I’m sorry Prof.”


	2. Part 2

When he was a little boy, he dreamt to be an adventurer, exploring the wild and conquering many quests and challenges.

However, never once he imagined that the adventure he’ll experience is as _exceptional_ as this.

**A Jibeom hunting quest: the university as his wild jungle and Kim Jibeom as the sought-after treasure.**

Although his fellow slash old-and-ongoing crush is indeed like a rare Pokemon on regular basis (for the majority of people), it’s never a hard task for him. For real, the amount of people who regularly search him for Jibeom’s whereabout is plenty, no kidding. Don’t ask him why. It’s not exactly on his request that Jibeom continuously sticks to his side.

Hence, the situation is, quite _new_ ~~and a little shady but he’s not going to say it out loud~~.

Jibeom is always close to his side… until today.

He took a deep breath as his next hunt gives no positive feedback.

Worries starts to tug his heart, Jibeom is legit nowhere in his sight.

He already searched _everywhere_ and their department building is huge to say the least. Dozens of rooms and doors, half an hour is spent in vain. The nasty thought suddenly crosses. Is Jibeom kidnapped by someone? He bites his lower lips uneasily.

“No, no, no. It’s high level security here, unless it’s from inside… but why even someone wants to kidnap Jibeom?” He immediately shrugs that thought away.

But soon a lamp clicks.

The news of Jibeom’s confession has been spreading like a wildfire. Consequently, it invites the venomous fangs of obsessive fangirls. He can feel the laser from those sharp jealousy shot on his back. Is it possible that Jibeom is kidnapped by them?

 _Oh shit._ A drop of sweats dramatically drips on his temple. He unconsciously walks faster.

Then, suddenly, his butt kisses the ground.

“Joochan!”

He winches in pain.

“Are you okay?”

Apparently, he bumps into someone. Joochan looks up and sees the star, like literally.

Afterall, it’s Lee Jangjun, the star of all stars and the mascot of their club.

“Oh hyung.” He simply greets like nothing happened, obviously confused on why suddenly his butt hurts.

Jangjun is clearly having a hard time on deciding how to react.

“Kiddo, whatever you’re thinking, duh.”

He ends up laughing though.

Joochan gives a clueless face. “How even I bump into you, hyung?” He blinks while Jangjun helps him to stand.

The older shakes his head in amusement. “You’re like walking so fast.” He recites, flipping his bang exaggeratingly. “I know I am that irresistible, but shouldn’t you be loyal to soon to be your boyfie?”

Joochan openly cringes but then he squints when his brain properly catches the latter’s full statement.

“Wait, what? Loyal to who?”

Jangjun shrugs, grinning so cheekily as he waves Joochan goodbye. “Imma going to see Sungyoon hyung, good luck on finding your man.” with a wink.

Thus, he’s gone. At that moment, Joochan swears his cheeks become ripe tomato.

First, since when everyone knows that he likes Jibeom, like how?

Second, how is it possible that likely everyone knows the news?

It’s crazy how fast the little birdies spread the story about them.

At the point, should he print flayers of Jibeom’s photo with a big notice of HELP WANETD as the header?

“Damn, I’m so going to struggle him once I find him!”

He cursed under his breath. Joochan is deeply conflicted.

Although he easily brushes it when Donghyun and Jaehyun break the news, he can’t get it away from his head now. It becomes so real that Jibeom is now avoiding him and his hyung teases him that way.

Joochan sighed. It’s delightful at first but the more he thinks about that the more it bothers him. Especially with those piercing gazes, he rubs his nape uneasily. As if it wasn’t bad enough, Jibeom just disappears without giving him a clarification.

He wanna run to the top roof and screams his heart out.

Jibeom never ignores him per se for any reason except when that boy is deep in his sleep or playing game. But now? Really?

He takes a deep breath. He needs to breath and calm down the shit. Yet, it’s aching and Joochan is itchy; it’s like twitch twitch on his forehead.

He continues his journey.

Thinking over their story, this man is the one making him feeling things and deadass kills his hope with his dense ass. Why suddenly there’s this news about Jibeom told people he has a big ass crush on him and even that duo swears upon their life; Donghyun is always the uptight one among them and Jaehyun would never do that, he’s way too lazy to get himself into trouble, unless it’s for bread.

Anyway, that traitor choose bread over chicken and dare he call himself a Korean citizen! Chicken is Korean’s pride!

Bump.

He crashes onto someone again

“Joochan?”

Luckily, this time it doesn’t cost him his butt.

The cutest and (shortest) hyung of them all is the one falling instead. Joochan suddenly forgot why he was so angry and help Seungmin up.

“Seungmin hyung! I’m so sorry!” He pleads.

“It’s okay, are you okay though? You seem to be in hurry and disbalanced…?”

Seungmin looks at him worriedly. There’s a subtle wrinkle on his forehead. Joochan bites his inner cheeks.

He’s desperate at this rate and he needs a help before he starts (possibly) going rampage. The worst-case scenario, he’ll storm the radio room and use the speaker to offer anyone who can find Jibeom a good sum of money.

That sounds illegal, but hey he’s wild and 20!

“Uhm do you see Jibeom?”

He doesn’t want to be a criminal yet, so he’s going to ask for that help.

The older yet the shorter member of their cult seems confused.

“He didn’t come to see you yet?”

“See me… what?” Then, it’s his turn to get confused.

So, Jibeom is looking for him? But hell, if that man is indeed looking for him why he didn’t pick his call?

“I met him an hour ago and he was with Sungyoon hyung and Prof Dongwoo. Jibeom asked me about you, but he looked in hurry.”

Joochan is clueless on how to react with the new information. Should he be happy? He doesn’t know, really. Then before he can proceed further, another voice joins their conversation.

“Seungmin-ah, Joochan-an.”

One of the most eccentric prof of their faculty, Professor Nam Woohyun. You should say it full term or you’ll get the squint. Prof Woohyun, although so greasy that he beats the greasiness of fried chicken itself, is a prominent figure of their university and faculty with Prof Sunggyu.

Walking to their direction, he’s as stylish as ever and surely as eccentric as always. Joochan deadpans, inwardly. 

“Here I found you two. Where’s youngtaek? We gotta prepare!” He rushes, an arm loosely wraps around Seungmin’s shoulder. After that, the attention shifts to his direction, “Joochan if you ain’t scooted by Sunggyu, come join my team kay?” On that, Seungmin nods in agreement, pursuing him to join as he high-five with the prof.

Joochan, on the other side, blinks, “Pardon?”

He’s completely clueless. His whole day is centered on Jibeom’s hunting quest, no kidding. He was running late, attending class, and boom. The news attacked his head and the Paganini to Panini accident happened.

“Don’t you see the board this morning my boy? We get a contest running and with the wonderful team I’m going to make, we’ll beat Sunggyu!”

The confident is overwhelming, of course, it’s Professor Nam Woohyun before him. His romanticism is also thick in his words. Joochan cracks a grin. He admires the professor for that.

Then, the older man gives him this weird look.

“Anyway, where’s your plus one? Or is Jibeom scouted by someone else already? If he hasn’t, come join me kay? I’ve scouted Seungmin and Youngtaek.”

 _Weeps_. Joochan finds himself nervous upon the remark. Are they always that close in the normal basis? He simply tugs a sheepish grin.

“Ah, about that-“

Fortunately, before he gets to answer, another voice joins them.

“Joochan! Wait- Namu, are you trying to steal my best student?”

The almighty Prof Sunggyu. He is saved, or so he thought.

Little did he knows, Sungyu appearance is going to trigger _the civil war._

“What stealing? I’m giving him the VIP invitation to join me.”

“Namu, he’s been my RSVP since beginning, now please let my dear apprentice come to my wings.”

“You should let him choose on his own, right? Joochan-ah?”

He blinks. It’s flattering to be fight over by his two professor which means he has the skills and capability.

BUT FOR GODDAMN SAKE HE JUST WANTS TO FIND JIBEOM? How suddenly it becomes a very tough quest? 

“Joochan-ah, you will choose me right?”

“Uhm…”

Seriously, where’s Jibeom when he needs him?

***

Thanks to Seungmin he manages to escape. It’s a simple magic trick (look, the dean is flying on the sky!) and Joochan is forever grateful for his hyung. He wanders again around the campus. It’s already uncountable how many time he has sighed.

Jibeom is nowhere to be found, still. Where on earth the man is?

“Joochan hyung! Great I find you. Have you heard?”

In the mist of his confusion, Bomin comes running to him. His smile is wide.

If Bomin is a God’s sent, Joochan willingly accepts him with open arms. Anything, anyhint, as long as he can finish his quest.

“What is it?”

“Have you met Jibeom hyung?”

If life is like a chatting platform, he’ll reply Bomin with the smiley-teary emoji he just got from the iOS update.

“Not yet? I’ve been searching for him but, zero. Though, if you want to tell me about the rumor, I’m not amused with that gossip.”

Bomin looks surprised at the mention. “What gossip? That Jibeom hyung likes you? It’s fact hyung! Have you checked our group?”

The beam in his eyes is blinding. Bomin looks as if he just wins the first prize of some sort competition. Anyway, Joochan stares soullessly at his dying phone. He’s too shocked that he literally (almost) got choked because of the news.

The younger takes the initiative. “Here, let me show you.” He pulls his phone. “It’s this early morning. Jibeom hyung was volunteering to put the announcement board since he come early. After we put that, Prof Daeyol showed this lie detector he bought oversea and so we kinda got into a game, well… we’re betting.”

At that, his grin is devilish, Joochan squints at that cheeky expression his junior has.

“We’re divided into two teams. The bet was between Jaehyun’s CC for a week vs unlimited pass to cafeteria for a month. The team who trigger the device less wins.”

The video is now played. It’s in a classroom, Prof Daeyol stands in the middle as the judge. Jibeom, Jaehyun, Donghyun on one side and Sungyoon, Jangjun, Youngtaek on the other side.

It’s Jibeom’s turn to answer. The point on the board was 4 vs 7.

Sungyoon was the first one to throw a question.

_‘Are you dating someone?’_

_Nope_

Clear, the device buzzes softly before a ‘ting’. It’s such an easy question knowing how Jibeom is so devoted to his study. The next one is Youngtaek.

_‘Is there someone you wanna date?’_

_Nope_

Another clean. Jibeom looks smug despite him sticking with that aloof face. Joochan imaginatively winches. If the video is to prove about anything, that’s it.

“Wait hyung, you need to watch till the end.” As if he senses the uneasiness from his hyung, Bomin tugs Joochan to stay still.

It’s now Jangjun’s turn and they’re just a point different to win the bet.

_‘is there someone you like more than friend?’_

Jibeom didn’t immediately answer this time.

_No, of course._

When he did, the device react harshly, a big reaction. Jibeom legit throws that lie detector up on the ceiling and Joochan takes pleasure seeing that.

Cause, oh you need to see Jibeom’s face.

He’s holding a laughter with Bomin at Jibeom on the video. His face is completely shocked. The othe was laughing too, half shocked, half amused.

_‘Jibeomie, we’re giving you a redemption, if you answer who’s this, we’ll make it a tie.’_

_The device lies! I don’t have any!’_

‘It’s 100% guaranteed.’

Jaehyun was there, he looked fierce on the back with Donghyun; telling Jibeom to tell the truth. Well, for one, he’s forced to sacrifice his credit card, being on the lost side is absolutely a NO.

_Wah.. this’s unfair. Can we change question?_

_‘Is this one taken?’_

_I’m n-_

Jibeom froze on the frame, likely Sungyoon gace him ‘that’ look, one that can see through your soul. Joochan winches on Jibeom’s stead. He got that gaze several time already and it never fails to give him goosebumps.

_He’s devoting himself to food._

_‘Then nope. If you ain’t tell, we’ll start to count.’_

_1_

_2_

The background sound was a complete chaos, some people counted while Jaehyun and Donghyun intensely cursing.

_‘JIBEOM-AH IF WE LOST YOU AIN’T ALLOWED TO USE ANYMORE OF MY CARD AND NO CULT CHICKEN’_

_It’s Joochanie._

There goes his heart. On the video, the lie detector didn’t react. The noise is suddenly gone. Everyone seems amazed then some even whistle.

_‘Our hong Joochan???’_

_‘lemme call.’_

_YAH!_

Then, the last thirty seconds is a messy recording of Jibeom storms to Jangjun who run outside to call.

That explains Jangjun’s reaction.

Joochan feels the thought bugging him gone. The uncertain emotion reaches a conclusion after he saw it himself.

“This is legit?” Still, he looks at Bomin with pure surprise. “This is like serious shit? But-“

 _Joochan is a good friend and no way I’ll be dating him._ Can it be Jibeom said that knowing he liked him?

What twisted reality is this.

“Tshis is legit, Hyung.” Bomin nods firmly.

Exactly on that moment, the corner of his eyes catches Jibeom’s silhouette. “Thanks for that Bomin, catch with you later.” He quickly runs to catch that figure.

Turn right, then left, it’s like following a ghost. But it’s the only hint he has after such a long day and Joochan being the persistent guy he is; he won’t give up.

He walks so fast until they reach the end of the corridor. There’s a practice room there. The door is half opened and he can hear guitar.

It’s no doubt Jibeom. They’re having a small gig last time with this song: Say You Won’t Let Go. Totally unrelated, but it was harder to control his laughter when they learn the lyrics then actually performing. They got the guitar and violin duet at the second try but the singing part was a wholesome story.

Joochan opens the door and true as it is, Jibeom is there.

“Joochan?” He’s startled there, possibly shocked at the sudden intrusion.

“Found you! Gosh where have you been?” And Joochan immediately surges inside. He closes the door behind, looking all serious.

“I’ll go straight to the point, we need to clarify thing.”

Apparently, it’s expected. Jibeom puts his guitar down and looks straight at Joochan.

“You know, I’ve been searching for you the whole day and the uni is huge and only God knows how my legs are sore for walking so much. Anyway, why you don’t want to date me?”

However, instead of answering, Jibeom gets him to sit and actually check on his feet. That’s sweet gesture which he appreciates (yes, he needs to sit) but Joochan needs a damn answer.

“Jibeommie!” he insists with a heavy pout.

“I’m sorry.” That busan man looks guilty, but Joochan isn’t sure either it is for his feet or his question.

He continues to confirm the information been mushrooming around. “You like me more than a friend, is that right?”

Their eyes meet.

“I do”

Hearing it straight from the horse’s mouth is surely different.

He already watched the video but still, to listen it straight from Jibeom gives him an odd sensation.

“Do you know that I like you?”

There’s this silence after that. Joochan bet, the answer is there. He’s been knowing it all along.

“Shouldn’t we just like date?” He shoots, there’s a bitter taste as the words comes out from his mouth. It feels like a betrayal.

Jibeom shakes his head.

“Why? You like me, I like you. How long are we going to hit around the bush? And don’t give me the crap that there’s someone better than you.”

“It’s not.”

The air is heavy and the tension is real. When’s the last time they’re on an argument? It’s a long time ago, really. He rarely argues or fight with Jibeom but when it blows up, he always hates it. 

It feels so awkward.

“Then why? You know I like you.”

“Because I want to marry you.”

“… What?”

“I want to propose to you.”

Joochan is about to open his mouth again but he finds himself completely blank. It’s a sudden development his brain can’t process.

Why suddenly he’s asked for a married, he’s still 20?

“I don’t want a short fling, especially doing something that leads to a big chance of hurting you and ends up being stranger. I don’t want being stranger with my best friend.”

It’s deadass serious. The way Jibeom stares at him is one of a kind.

Joochan can feel the shiver on his nape.

Man, how many time Jibeom will shock him in a day?

“How if I agree with that?”

***

The day ends with ice cream parlor and Jibeom visits to Joochan’s house.

A week after that they’re officially engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, this is kinda late hehe. I'm sorry, unexpectedly, the bed was that irresistible uhm I kinda forgot how is it so relaxing; a day with no responsibility of work at all :") anyway, hope you enjoy! and once again I'm sorry for the late update /deepbow/


End file.
